Is This It?
by xXMarcyAXx
Summary: Marceline is feeling devastated due to a rough time going on her friendship with Finn. Once she talks it out with Finn things turn out surprising. So this is my first time writing for this web e.e yeah I basically made this just for fun but if you want to add it's cool NOT for kids also lots of swears and emoticons so if you don't like that style sorry but it's just a style.


Marceline sneaks in Finn and Jake's tree house. She notices Finn sleeping and Jake's drawer empty. She gets really close to Finn and rubs his hair. Her eyes water. She thought to herself "How can he be so amazingly beautiful". Finn wakes up at her touch. Marceline gets a little scared and hopes Finn falls back asleep but it's too late Finn is wide awake and surprised.

Finn: "Marceline? What the plop are YOU doing here? _"

Marceline: "I'm sorry Finn but I NEEDED to see you. I miss you so much *hugs Finn* and I never wanted to bug you I swear but all of this has gotten insane I'm sorry I annoyed you I just love you and it's hard when you don't even take me into consideration and I know you have your on crap going on but you have no Idea how much it aches I just-"

Finn: "-GLOB it's OK it's OK *facepalm* *annoyed stare* listen I'm sorry that I made you feel like crap ok I didn't mean to I just didn't know what to do about it! It's a hard subject and I KNOW I AM complicated"

Marceline: "What do you MEAN!?"

Finn: "Listen…. *sights*…. There's a reason why I would not date you but it's not because I "don't like you" because….. I do…"

Marceline: "Oh well then :| what is it!"

Finn: "you are basically the best one…"

Marceline: "YOU'RE STILL NOT ANSWERING MY DAMN QUESTIO-"

Finn: "-YOU'RE PERFECT ALRIGHT ._. and I DON'T want to mess something like that up. I know that if we ended up together it was going to be so amazing that if I ruined something like that I would hate myself forever and it would be very difficult to get over you. That's why I decided that I should start looking around with other people and learn from my mistakes so when I finally get the chance to date you I don't screw it up. I swear….. *swallows nut in throat* *eyes water* I never wanted to hurt you."

Marceline: "Finn…. You would never mess things up…. You gotta like.. stop thinking so low of yourself. I love you to the moon and back but why because I know you're just plain amazing ok? You're basically my best friend. I trust you with stuff I wouldn't tell ANYONE not even Jake not even PB and not even BMO. And even if we had issues so what? NO relationship is perfect ok and I know that what I feel is REAL and I would do anything to work things out with you if that was the case. I cannot imagine myself without you DO YOU GET IT or is it not entering your brain?!"

At this point Marceline has already shed tears. They just fell out of her face without her even putting any effort to cry, just flowing like a river. Finn stares at her and lowers his head in embarrassment.

Finn: "I KNOW that no relationship is perfect *looks up* but I can be a toot sometimes"

Marceline: "Any of us can Finn… you just don't understand how happy you could make me"

Finn Leans in closer to Marceline.

Finn: "Listen… I like you too much and I just…. can't…. glob it" *Kisses Marceline*

Marceline looks surprised but kisses back. She pushes Finn a little.

Marceline: "Finn are you sure?"

Finn: "what o_o"

Marceline: *are you kidding me face*

Finn: "o.o"

Marceline: "ohhhh boy *laughs teasingly* for a non-virgin you're sure too innocent"

Finn: "*sexy laugh* Don't let my act fool you ;)"

Marceline: "psssshhhsst whatever haha I know what I mean"

Finn: "how are you so sure? You're still a virgin right?-"

Marceline: "-JUST BECAUSE I STILL AM DOESN'T MAKE ME ANY MORE INNOCENT AND YOU KNOW IT! =_= YOU ON THE OTHER HAND….. with all the "experience""

Finn: "well here's the thing…. I've only one that once…."

Marceline: "So? Once is still something"

Finn: "well I was drunk… and a virgin….. So I didn't know what the flip was going on… *nervous laugh*"

Marceline: " =_= that's what you get for partying with insane creatures"

Finn: "I know I know v_v well I still know SOME stuff! Don't think I'm that naïve! Again don't let my act fool you ;)"

Marceline: "Well then DON'T LET MY VIRGINITY FOOL YOU :| :P"

Finn: "Ok calm down hehe"

Marceline: "Calm? I'm calmed….. But soon you won't be ;D"

Finn: "O_O"

Maceline: ";D come on….."

Marceline stands up and checks her bag. She pulls out a Chris cosplay costume from Bravest Warriors. She hands it to Finn.

Marceline: "I want you to wear this"

Finn takes the costume and goes to the bathroom to change in it. Meanwhile Marceline pulls out a Beth costume and changes into it. Finn comes back from the bathroom to notice Marceline standing up firm wearing the Beth costume which has the golden bathing suit Beth was wearing on Bravest Warriors in an episode. Finn stared at her from the distance admiring her beauty. Marceline stared at Finn in the same way. The Chris costume made him look broader which made him look stronger which was a big turn on for her. Then Marceline checked her bag again and pulled out this weird confusing things as Finn calls it but it was just bondage.

Finn: "O_O um….. What is all that?"

Marceline: "Don't tell me you have never seen bondage Finn ._."

Finn: "Well OBVIOUSLY but um…. O_O are we… going to….. use that? o.o"

Marceline: "Well whiny girl what do you think? ;)"

Finn: "I'M NOT A WHINY GIRL! =_="

Marceline: "Then you shall prove yourself :)"

Finn: "FINE!"

Finn runs to Marceline and passionately kisses her neck. Marceline lets out a quick moan. Finn continues to devour her, kissing her neck and shoulders, then licking her neck and shoulders and then press his lips against hers but in a tender way. She couldn't believe what was happening as her eyes watered. She kissed Finn passionately and he kissed back. Their tongues were merged and embraced. Finn starts to undress her, still passionate, and takes her top off. Marceline takes Finn's shirt off too. Finn starts touching her breast as if he was a masseuse. He played with them for a while, leaving her making short moans in between, then started licking them, sucking them, while staring at her with the most beautiful seductive eyes you could imagine. She felt weak. He grasps on her back strongly while she starts scratching his.

Finn: "OUCH!"

Marceline: "Hey I told you things were going to get rough"

Finn: "*gasps for air* no no no its fine keep it coming"

Finn starts kissing her again. Marceline slaps Finn's ass and take his jeans off in the meantime. She stares at him for a second to admire his gorgeous naked body. His soft chubby belly plus his perfectly shaped dick which was about a size 7 (not too bad for an 18 year old), his perfectly nicely shaped legs, his broad shoulders, his strong arms (probably strong due to adventuring so much), his gorgeous blonde messy hair, his soft juicy small pink lips, his apple red cheeks which she wanted to suck the red off because of how delicious they looked, and his gorgeous seductive but also tender blue eyes just staring at her, all of this sensations got her extremely weak. She started caressing his body, it felt so soft. And his smell… he smelled so good, you could smell him from miles away of how strong it was too. She kissed his neck passionately and slightly bit him. Finn let out a quick grunt. Then suddenly Marceline grabbed Finn's arms and did the trick of tying them behind above his head. Then she pulled him and pushed him on his bed and tied his ankles each to each foot of the bed. Then she covered his mouth with her bathing suit top and tied it around. She started slowly licking his body from bottom to top while he let out some grunts and moans and grasps his tied up fists. She then slide down and grasped his dick. She gently rubbed his dick back and forth then slowly licked it from bottom to top, then started to slowly suck it passionately as if she was devouring the tastiest ice cream ever created. She then started scratching his thighs and passionately but faster and stronger kept sucking his juicy pinkish dick. She kept doing this for a while listening to Finn grin and moan while she kept scratching his body. Her nipples were so harden which made it a big turn on for him… he might have been tied up but he could surely see everything he wasn't blindfolded. She started to take her bottom off and kept sucking him all up. She slid her tongue to his perfectly shaped balls and sucked each one like if they were delicious candy, then went back up to suck his dick. Meanwhile she heard him grin and moan more loudly which was a big turn on for her. Every sound he made was like music to her ears. Just as she notice he's too hard she gets back up near his face. She takes her bathing suit top off his mouth to let him speak or moan freely. She starts sucking his neck really hard and slightly biting him again, then passionately licking it. She slid her tongue through most of his chest, licked and sucked his nipples. While she sucked one of them she would twist the other teasingly. The mixture of pain and pleasure to Finn was euphoric. She kept caressing and scratching his body more and more and she then sits on Finn's face.

Marceline: "there you go Finn…. Stick it in"

Finn: "what if I don't do good-"

Marceline: "-Finn I saw you move that tongue very well in a video now MOVE IT!"

Finn slides his tongue in her folds. He moves his tongue rapidly around her folds and up to her clit. He starts to devour her whole pussy almost losing his breath, while she starts caressing her own breasts and his body as well. She felt as her body was about to burst with so many feelings of pleasure but also love. She couldn't take it and strongly squirted on Finn's face. Finn looked pleasingly surprised since he hasn't seen a female squirt like she did on him.

Finn: "wohohoah I caused this? XD o.o"

Marceline: "Oh glob I'm so sorry! /).(\ *quickly rubs Finn's face*"

Finn: "no no its ok hehe that's actually pretty cool :)"

Marceline gets up and unties Finn.

Finn: "haha so I'm freed? YEY! ~(._.)~"

Marceline: "yeah I guess… I want you to move around ya know :) and take charge ;)"

Finn: ";)"

Finn grabbed Marceline and laid her on the bed. He slid on top of her kissing every bit of her body while holding her arms firm and tight. He passionately kissed and licked her neck while she tightly grabbed on to his hair. His hair was amazingly soft but with a hard texture.

Finn: "are you sure you want me to continue? I mean…. What if I hurt you since you're…. you know…"

Marceline: "I don't CARE Finn I want you inside me NOW! *pulls his hair*"

Finn: "Alright alright!"

Finn then starts sticking his dick inside very slowly at first making sure she doesn't get too hurt. Then he notices her bag on the floor and looks for some lube if she had any. Luckily he found a bottle and started applying lots of it on her folds and everything else there. Then he starts applying some on his dick and sticks it in slowly again stretching her hymen a bit more. He starts getting closer to her until both bodies are pressed against each other's. They both felt so warm and it was surprising of her to feel such due to the fact she's a vampire and all but feeling Finn's super warm body against her made it completely hot as if it was contagious. She kept rubbing his hair, touching and scratching his soft warm body. It just felt amazing. While he will kiss her around passionately and take his time moving his dick down there a little faster since it wasn't hurting her any more and more of pleasuring her. He grabbed her tight and strongly and moved faster and faster and kept kissing her body passionately and hard while also licking her all around. She kept kissing him and biting his neck and shoulders then licked his body. He starts touching her fine delicate thick hair rubbing his fingers through and around it then grasps it as he holds her stronger. He keeps sliding his dick faster and harder while tightly holding her in his arms. He then looks at her. She stares back. She feels like his body is about to explode just as she does. They were so warm that if you took their temp. it might even break the scale. Then he slid his tongue in her mouth and kissed her passionately as she replied back the same way. He kept moving faster while looking at her seductively with those gorgeous blue eyes, until he felt her squirt and he was about to cum. She let out a huge moan while all this went through. He slid his dick out, it was super hard. She grabbed it and sucked it hard then he laid her down and rubbed his dick back and forth with his hand, pointing at her. He bursted out, grin and moaned loudly, and came on her. She touched his cum and licked some of it off her fingers which made him shoot another load right after. She cleaned herself up and got closer to him. They started kissing passionately, they hugged tight and fell on the bed exhausted. She put her arm around his torso, he put his arm around her shoulders while rubbing her hair. They both gasp for air.

Marceline: "…wow"

Finn: "pssssshhh why are YOU saying wow? I should be the one saying it"

Marceline: "here comes the whiny girl again -_-"

Finn: "WHINY GIRL?! After THAT?! Don't you think I proved myself enough?! -_- XD :P"

Marceline: "Finn of course… ugh you're a troll XD *slaps his head*

Finn: "no but for real though :) that was amazing"

Marceline: "you're welcome ;)"

Finn: "-_- um…."

Marceline: "pssshhshshstt Finn you know I'm teasing right XD :) you were amazing"

Finn: "stop buttering me up _"

Marceline: "DUDE I'M NOT OK jeee ._. you were amazing o.o"

Finn: ":) :3"

Marceline: ":3 I love you"

Finn: "I love you too :) *kisses her forehead*"

Marceline lays her head on his chest. Finn rests his cheek on her head. They both start to fall asleep and slept the rest of the night.

Morning comes and Jake opens the door and walks up stairs to the bedroom while they're still "knocked out" sleeping

Jake: "Yo Finn! You're NOT going to BELIEVE what I- :O *gasps*"

Finn: *wakes up* wait what? Huh? Wait? OH SHOOT! JAKE WHAT THE PLOP?! I thought you were going to stay at Lady's!"

Jake: "e.e I told you it was for 3 days and OH MY GLOB FINN WHAT THE PLOP couldn't you at least do that somewhere else?!"

Finn: "DUDE I was in the spot ok! She came in and… and… ARGH :|"

Jake: "wait…. Who came in?... sorry I can't see her face o.o"

Finn: "WHY DO YOU CARE?"

Jake: "JEEE MAN JUST CURIOUS!"

Marceline: "*wakes up* what the plop is going on?- AAAAAH /).(\ *whispers* Oh damn I'm sorry Finn I forgot he lives here too o.o"

Finn: "shh shh its ok don't worry… I actually thought he was staying at Lady's for this whole week but I guess I was wrong…"

Jake: "wait HOLD ON!... Marceline? MARCELINE?!"

Marceline: "YES HAVE A PROBLEM?!"

Jake: "You and Marceline?!"

Finn: "Ugh YES JAKE -_-"

Jake: "sorry I just never thought… O_o"

Finn: "WOULD YOU JUST GET OUT FOR NOW! JEEE"

Jake: "ALRIGHT man calm down! I'll just see what the kids are doing you go put some clothes on meanwhile e.e I don't want to see your trouser snake"

Finn: "TRUST me I don't want you to see it either now MOVE!"

Jake: "OK jeee you're too aggressive Finn"

Finn closes the door on Jake. Jake leaves the tree house to check on his kids. Finn looks at Marceline and rolls his eyes referring to Jake. Marceline giggles. They both stare at each other and smile. Then they both take a hot shower together and get dressed in their regular clothes. Finn holds Marceline tight before they go down stairs to get food.

Finn: "I want you for the rest of my life"

Marceline: "you know that's an important decision right?"

Finn: "yes I know but I'm being sincere and I really don't care how much I'd have to put up with. I love you ok"

Marceline: "I love you too Finn… you have no idea"

Finn leans on her and kisses her tenderly and passionately. She hugs him tight and continues to kiss him back.


End file.
